When You Say You Love Me
by BraveSherlock
Summary: After years of not seeing Jordan, a couple of failed relationships makes Ducky realize something that he should have learned from a tragedy nearly a half a century ago... Special appearances from M and 007. Rated T for later chapters (and just to be safe)
1. An Old Flame Remembered

A/N: I own no one, no copywrite infringement intended, this is for entertainment purposes only, and I am making no money from this. This is my first semi-songfic, so don't be a hater. Also, please comment and review :D Thank you much!  
~BraveSherlock

Chapter One: An Old Flame Remembered

"Dr. Hampton, you have a visitor," Myalynn Korrey, Jordan Hampton's assistant said as she knocked on the door of the morgue in the basement of Bethesda Naval Hospital.

"Tell whoever it is that I am busy," Jordan groaned.

"He says it is an old friend, emphasis on the old."

"Fine. Send him in."

Jordan heard footsteps behind her and turned around to attempt to convince the visitor that she was busy. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Dr. Hampton," Dr. Donald Mallard, the chief medical examiner at NCIS said, smiling as he walked in.

"Donn- Dr. Mallard," Jordan responded, barely stopping herself from calling him Donny, the name she had started affectionately calling him when she was taking care of him after an incident at a crime scene. Everyone at NCIS called him Ducky though.

"I'm sorry I didn't call in advance, I was in the area and decided to stop by."

"What a surprise. Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too my dear."

"What made you want to stop by and see me after this long of a period?"

"Failed relationships. Relationships that made me realize I should have held onto you longer. I just- well, we're both so busy that I haven't really been able to find a good time to stop by."

"Donny, you know you could have called me and I could have made time to see you."

"In all honesty, I just found your number today when I was cleaning my desk drawers. I haven't meant to be ignoring you, it's just – I'm old, and I have been asking myself what a beautiful, young, intelligent woman like yourself would want with a man as old as I am."

"You know that age is just a number don't you? I am still living alone, and I would really enjoy the company. I am usually home from work around 2200 hours, so anytime after that and anytime before 0900. That's not the only reason you came is it?" Jordan asked, noticing the older doctor's uneasy expression.

"Well, no," Ducky responded, looking at the floor.

"What's up?"

"NCIS has just closed a very large case, and there was a banquet tonight. Gibbs is going with a woman named Natasha Keller, Anthony is going with Ziva, Abby is going with Timothy, and the Director is bringing his two children."

"And…"

"I was wondering if you would like to attend the banquet with me."

"Donny, of course I would," Jordan said smiling.

Ducky suddenly looked up, seeming surprised that she had accepted his invitation.

"Really?"

"Of course! Anything to get out of this deadbeat place, no pun intended."

"Wonderful! Shall I pick you up around 1900 hours?"

Jordan looked at her clock, which read 1800 hours.

"Sure. I just need to run home, shower and change."

"Do you think you have enough time for that?"

"Yeah. I take short showers. If you want, and you are ready to go to the banquet right now, you can follow me home and wait for me. I just started drinking Earl Grey tea, so I have a lot of that if you want some."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I walked here, so I can give you directions, if it's alright if I get a ride with you."

"Yes, of course, of course. I would enjoy the company."

"Great. Give me one moment to put these bodies away so we can go."

Jordan pushed the bodies back into the freezer and locked the door.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Ready whenever you are."

"Wonderful, wonderful."


	2. Rekindling the Flame

A/N: Again, I own nothing, sorry if I am bombarding you with chapters, I wrote like 4 chapters last night and I regret nothing. The actual songfic part is coming in later chapters.

Thanks much :D

~Brave Sherlock

Chapter 2: Rekindling the Flame

Ducky linked his arm through Jordan's and led her out the door and to his car. Being the gentleman he was, he opened the passenger side door and closed it after Jordan was in the car. Once the door was closed, he walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"You are such a gentleman Donny," Jordan said smiling.

"Thank you my dear. Alright, you will have to tell me where to go."

"Sounds good. It isn't that far. Take a left out of the driveway, then take the third right, then it is the third house on the left."

"Sounds easy enough."

They drove for about five minutes before pulling into the driveway of a tan house with a silver _Avenger_ parked in the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Donny. Come in and I will make you some tea."

"You don't have to make it for me."

"It is the least I can do for you."

"Thank you dear, you are so kind."

"You are most certainly welcome."

Jordan walked into the kitchen and boiled a pot of water for the tea. She quickly prepped the tea for the elder doctor and took it out to him on a tray.

"Thank you so much Jordan."

"You are welcome. I'm going to take a shower and change. If you need anything, you can come and get me."

"Thank you so much my dear."

Jordan walked to her bedroom and picked out a floor length black dress and a pair of heels. She carried the clothes to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Quickly dressing, she dried her hair and walked back out to the living room where Ducky was asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down next to the doctor and gently placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Good morning Donny," Jordan said smiling.

Ducky woke up and looked up at her.

"I am so sorry Jordan," Ducky said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"You look absolutely stunning Jordan."

"Thank you Donny," Jordan said blushing.

"You are most certainly welcome. Shall we go?"

"We shall."


	3. Arrival

A/N: Again, own nothing. Questions, comments, concerns? Comment or PM me and I will try to help you. Thanks much!

~BraveSherlock

Chapter 3: Arrival

Ducky helped Jordan into the car and got in, taking a moment to look at her. She was beautiful, and he knew that. She was more beautiful tonight than he had ever seen her. Sighing, he turned the car on and started driving.

"Is something wrong Donny?" Jordan asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing my dear," he lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Fortunately the drive was short, so they did not have to endure the awkward silence forever. They pulled up to the security gate and were greeted by the on-duty guard.

"Good evening Doctor Mallard. Is this your date for tonight?" The guard asked, referring to Jordan.

"Yes Samuel, she is."

"Have fun Doctor."

"Thank you."

Fortunately they were early, so they did not have much difficulty finding a parking spot. Once they had parked, Ducky started to get out of the car, but Jordan grabbed his arm.

"Donny, there is something wrong, I can tell. I can hear it in your voice. What is it?" Jordan asked.

"I will tell you later. It is a long story, and it brings back painful memories."

"Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. Here, would this make you feel better?" Jordan asked, taking his hand and kissing it."

Ducky smiled slightly. "I think that definitely made a difference."

He got out of the car and opened the door for Jordan, closing the door behind her and linking his arm through hers. He lead her to the building and in the front door.

"This will be fun."

"It most certainly will be."


	4. Greetings and Determination

A/N: I will try to keep posting as much as I can to get this done in a semi-timely fashion.

Chapter 4: Greetings and Determination

"Glad you could make it Duck," Gibbs said as Ducky entered the room with Jordan.

"I wouldn't have come if Jordan hadn't agreed to join me."

"Dr. Hampton."

"Agent Gibbs," Jordan replied.

"How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"Good. So you're Ducky's date for tonight?"

"I am," Jordan said smiling.

"Well, we should probably go and say hello to the others," Ducky interjected.

"Have fun Duck," Gibbs called after him as he led Jordan to the rest of the team.

"Thank you Jethro," Ducky called, leading Jordan away.

"So, where to now?" Jordan asked, looking into her date's eyes.

"We are off to see the rest of the team."

"Sounds good!"

Ducky led his date to the other side of the room where the rest of 'Team Gibbs' was standing in a circle.

"Ducky!" Abby exclaimed, running over to the older ME and giving him a hug.

"Hello my dear, how are you?" Ducky asked.

"I'm good. You have a date!"

"I do," Ducky said, smiling.

"Introduce her."

"Everyone, this is Doctor Jordan Hampton. She has helped me on a case, and she was my stand-in when I was incapacitated."

"Hi Jordan! I'm Abby."

"Hello Abby, I've heard a lot about you," Jordan explained.

"Anything bad?"

"No. Don't worry, he has never had anything bad to say about anyone. Except for maybe DiNozzo."

"Thanks Ducky," DiNozzo complained.

"I haven't said anything that wasn't true," the ME explained.

"Wasn't true about what Doctor?" Director Vance asked, walking over with his two children.

"Jethro's team."

"I see. And who is this?" the Director asked, pointing at Jordan.

"Ah yes, this is my date for tonight, Doctor Jordan Hampton. She helped me with the eraser case and she took care of me when I had been attacked at a crime scene as well as becoming my stand in during that period."

"Hello Doctor Hampton."

"Hello Director. Doctor Mallard has told me a lot about you," Jordan responded.

"Good things Doctor?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Good. Well, I will let you continue chatting. I have guests to entertain."

"It was nice to meet you Director."

"Nice to meet you too Doctor."

The director turned and walked to the center of the room.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend Ducky!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well, technically, she's not-" Ducky started.

"Of course she is. You brought her here didn't you?" DiNozzo asked.

"Anthony, stop assuming things. It is a terrible thing to do."

"Well, you brought her here as your date-"

"Anthony, stop. Come along my dear. Let's get away from the hooligans."

Jordan laughed and followed Ducky to the door.

"Leaving already? We just got here."

"There is something I need to do."

"Alright. If you would like to, you could stay for a bit at my house and have some tea."

"Thank you my dear, you are so kind. I may have to take you up on that offer."

Jordan smiled, but she knew something was very wrong. This was not the Donald Mallard she remembered. This Donald Mallard was more uptight and seemingly very protective of her – at least more than he was about everyone else. She had to figure out what was bothering him and help him through it. Jordan knew it wouldn't be easy to do, as the Doctor kept his emotions bottled up (she had only seen him cry once). She swore to herself, as the couple walked outside into the warm summer evening, that she would figure it out no matter how long it took,


	5. Memories and Comfort

A/N: Well, I am pushing through. Not sure how many chapters there is going to be yet. Oh well. Keep the reviews coming :D

Thanks,

~BraveSherlock

Chapter 5: Memories and Comfort

"Donny, care to tell me what is going on?" Jordan asked as they sped out of the parking lot towards her house.

"I will in a bit," Ducky promised her.

"Will you? I am worried about you."

"I will be fine."

Pulling into Jordan's driveway, Ducky turned off the car and they sat for a moment.

"Come on, let's go inside so we can talk about whatever is bothering you."

"Alright. Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I am in no condition to drive the rest of the way home."

"Of course not. There is a guest room right next to my room."

"Thank you my dear. You are so kind."

"You are most certainly welcome."

Jordan led Ducky inside and into the living room.

"Would you like some help with the tea?"

"I am fine, but thank you for asking. Let me change quickly, and then I will make the tea."

"Thank you my dear."

Jordan ran into her room, changed into shorts and a tee-shirt and walked back out to the kitchen. The tea preparation took about 5 minutes, so she had time to prepare a tray with cream and sugar. As soon as the tea was done, she put the pot and two cups onto the tray and carried it out to the living room.

"Here you are."

"Thank you Jordan."

"Can you tell me what is bothering you now?"

"Yes. Before I begin, I am telling you this because I trust you. The only other person that knows is Jethro."

"Alright. I won't tell anyone, I swear to you."

"Thank you. Now, a pre-story question for you. Have you ever been married?"

"Almost. My fiancé left me at the alter for his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh Jordan, I am so sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about it Donny. I never really loved him anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This was about 10 years ago. Now, onto the story please. I am not the one that I am worried about right now."

"Fine. About 45 years ago when I was in the RAMC, I married the most beautiful young woman named Lenora."

"That is a beautiful name. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

"Well, we had been dating for about seven years, and I finally gathered up the courage to propose to her. We were married on February 7 1968. Two weeks after we got married, she was killed in an explosion. An enemy troop came and destroyed both medical tents. I was out with some of the other men gathering medical supplies. When we heard the explosion, we all went running back to camp. There were three women that were killed instantly, however, Lenora was still barely alive when I got there. I did everything I could to save her, however, she died shortly after I arrived. Lenora was pregnant at the time, and she died the day before she was supposed to give birth. Once I knew I couldn't save Lenora, I told myself that I had to at least save the child. I was able to save the child, and she lives about four blocks from you. I named her Hope Courage. She was the only thing I had to remember Lenora by. I told Hope once that I hoped she could find love, because I was not sure I could ever learn to love again. That's why I had to leave. I loved Lenora more than anything, and I- I-" Ducky stopped.

Jordan could tell that he was about to cry.

"Donny, I'm so sorry. I had no idea about any of this. I really am sorry. If there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Saying nothing, Ducky put his head on Jordan's shoulder and began to weep.

"I loved her Jordan. I loved her and I couldn't save her."

"It's alright Donny, it wasn't your fault and no one is blaming you."

Her heart broke for the man. After losing his first wife, he was able to convince himself that he would never love again. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

"I failed her Jordan. I failed her and because of that, I lost her."

"Donny, you know there are people out there that care about you and love you. There are people that don't want to see you this way. People like me."

Ducky looked up. "Jordan? You really think that?"

"Of course I do. Donny, I love you. I really do. You know that?"

"I- I do now I suppose."

"It's true. I love you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You shouldn't shut out the people who love you. That will only make things worse."

"Jordan, could I ask you to do one thing for me – at least for right now?"

"Anything Donny, anything."

"Alright. Thank you. Could you please take my phone and call Hope? I would like to see her. You might need to give her directions to your house. I- I just really need to see her."

"Of course, of course."

"Thank you my dear."

Jordan took the doctor's phone and opened the contact list. She quickly found Hope's number and dialed it.

"Hey dad," a woman with a distinctly Scottish accent said when she picked up the phone.

"This is actually Dr. Jordan Hampton, your dad is at my house. We were at a banquet and something happened and he remembered your mom. He told me he really wanted to see you. From what he told me, you live fairly close to me."

"Uh, yeah. At least I think I do."

"Alright. What street are you on?"

"Baker."

"Alright, so you want to go until you hit Sunrise then turn left. Drive and take the fourth right onto Sylvester, and my house is the third one on the left. You shouldn't miss it, your dad's car is in the driveway."

"Alright. I will be there in five minutes."

"I will see you then."

"See you."

There was a click, then silence.

"Donny, she is on her way. She told me she would be here in about five minutes."

"Thank you my dear."

"Anything I can do to help you."

Ducky smiled slightly and looked at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I- I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Donny, you know I will help you no matter what. I-"

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's probably Hope. I'll-"

"I will get it. You stay here."

Jordan walked to the front door and opened it slightly.

"Are you Jordan?" the woman asked.

"Yes. You must be Hope."

"I am."

"Great. Come in."

"Thank you."

"Donny, your daughter is here," Jordan called.

"Wonderful. Thank you my dear," Ducky responded.

"You're welcome. She has your eyes."

Ducky smiled.

"Hope, my dear how are you?"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing my dear."

"Dad, this isn't nothing. You rarely cry. What is wrong?"

"It's- it's just – I miss your mother. It is my fault she is dead.

"Donny, what did we just talk about? This isn't your fault," Jordan told him.

"Yes it is."

"Donny. Don't do this to yourself."

"I- I-"

Stopping suddenly, the elder ME buried his face in Jordan's shoulder.

"There is definitely something more going on than what he is telling us."


	6. Determination and Intentions

A/N: Sorry for the delay - Stupid college. I will update when I can, but for now, enjoy, review, comment, ask questions, show concerns, say hi, quote Doctor Who, way you love Josh Groban, whatever you want to say in the little comment box at the bottom of the page, I welcome it.

Thanks,

~BraveSherlock

Chapter 6: Determination and Intentions

"There is definitely something else going on here that he is not telling us," Jordan whispered to Hope.

"Yes, I have figured that out by now. What I can't figure out though is why he is not telling us what the issue is," Hope responded.

"I really need to figure out what is wrong so I can help him."

"I don't think I have seen him like this since I was fifteen."

"Wow. That is a long time."

"The truth is, I lived with some of his friends for fifteen years because he came here and tried to figure his life out. The reason I came here was because his friend died, so the wife brought me over here to be with my dad. He really is a good person, but sometimes he lets things get to his head."

"I've noticed. He really is an incredible man, and I love him. He is such a gentleman, and he is probably the kindest man I have ever met."

"I am sure there is something you can do to figure out what is bothering him. I have really never seen him this distressed."

"I'll do my best."

Jordan put her hand on the back of the Doctor's head and held him against her.

"Jordan, I- Thank you," the doctor told her.

"Anything I can do to help you. If there is anything else wrong, you need to tell me so I can help you."

"I know Jordan, it's just –"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to hurt you?"

"Donny, don't worry about that alright? I can and will help you."

"I just- I can't stop thinking about Lenora. I loved her more than anything and you really remind me of her."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Your daughter and I are really worried about you, and I told her I would help you and take care of you."

"Well, one thing is I feel as if I have broken my promise to her."

"Oh? How so?"

"I swore to myself that I would never be able to love again, and I believe I have broken that promise."

"By dating?"

"That too, but-"

"But what?"

"I love you Jordan. You are an amazing woman and you are quite charming. I have tried not to love, but that is something I just cannot succeed at."

Jordan fell silent.

"Am I making you distressed?"

"No, Jordan, of course not. You are helping me. I really think that you and Hope may be the people to help me feel better about things."

"I- I love you too Donny, please don't ever forget that."

"I won't Jordan, I promise."

"Alright."

"Jordan?"

"Yes Donny?"

"There is something else I need to ask you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Ducky got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Jordan Hampton, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A/N: PLOT TWIST!


	7. Reasons

A/N: Finally, the actual songfic part of the songfic. Anyway, the song I chose is called _When you Say you Love me_ by Josh Groban (I am a Grobanite and proud of it). Josh Groban has the voice of an Angel (if you don't believe me, look him up on youtube. Also, he is the one in the cover for this story). This song I think really describes the relationship I am creating for them in this story.

Many thanks,

~BraveSherlock

Chapter 7: Reasons

Jordan looked at Ducky with astonishment.

"Donny, are you sure? I mean with everything that you just told me about, I just-" Jordan started.

"Jordan, my love, I am sure about this. I lost Lenora, and I don't want to lose you as well. I believe I have had time to set my priorities straight. I didn't have enough time to love Lenora, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you – that is, if you say yes," Ducky explained.

"Donny, of course I will! If you are 100% sure about this."

Ducky smiled, the first time she had seen him smile since earlier that day.

"Really?"

"Of course I will. You are an incredible man Donny, and you know that."

Ducky blushed.

"Oh Jordan, you are so kind."

"I love you Donald Mallard."

"I love you too Jordan Hampton."

Ducky took Jordan in his arms and kissed her. Not a quick peck, but a long kiss, full of passion, full of memories and full of the good that was sure to come. He held her against him, swearing he would protect her no matter what the cost.

_When you say you love me._ He had sworn to himself that he would always love her. He hadn't told Lenora enough, so he had to tell Jordan.

_The world goes still, so still inside_. As he kissed her, the world seemed to become non-existent and it was only them. The world stopped, keeping them in that moment. He never wanted to let go.

_When you say you love me, in this moment, I know why I'm alive._ Ducky loved her more than anything, and he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He knew where he had gone wrong with Lenora, and he swore to himself he would not make those same mistakes with Jordan.. He knew what he had to do, and he would do what it took to keep Jordan as long as he could. He knew he could not undo or change the past, but he could change the future. Jordan, he felt, was the perfect woman for him. Not only did they share a profession, but she seemed to understand him when no one else could.

_When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?_ Ducky loved her more than anything in the world, the most he had loved another woman since Lenora had died. He couldn't find the words to tell her though. He was just too nervous.

Slowly, he pulled back, gazing into her warm, dark brown eyes. She was an amazing woman, and he knew that. If only he could convince himself that she did love him as much as she was saying she did.

"Donny, are you alright?"

"Yes love, I am fine."

"No you're not I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me what is bothering you so I can help you."

"Jordan, its nothing."

"Donny, stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself. You know that won't help anything"

"Jordan, I-"  
"You…"

"I love you more than any amount of words can ever describe. I have been nervous about telling you because I am still trying to trust my heart."

"Donny, I-"

"You mean more to me than anything in this world. I love you more than anything. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I am assuming not since Lenora."

"That is correct."

Ducky took Jordan in his arms again and held her against him. He would protect her no matter the cost. He knew he couldn't make the same mistakes he made with Lenora. He swore that he would love her for the rest of his life. Knowing he didn't have long to her, but he would take advantage of the time he did have with her. It was a miracle that she had accepted the proposal. He had never really expected her to accept, as he was nearly twice her age.

Not saying anything, Ducky pulled Jordan towards him, again kissing her. A kiss full of passion and promises, and trust. They trusted each other and that would be the key to the good relationship.

_When you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive_. It was true. As they kissed, the world stopped, and they were the only two in the room. He swore to himself that he would never let her go, and he would always love her. He would love her the way he loved Lenora, and he would make sure she always knew that he loved her. He had told Lenora he loved her several times each day, but he had foolishly let her convince him that once was enough. That was a mistake he could not afford to make with Jordan.

Pulling back, he looked at her. She was beautiful, as Lenora was. He had to stop. He needed to stop comparing Jordan to Lenora. She wouldn't have wanted him to be comparing women to her. He couldn't help it, it was a habit of his.

"Donny, is there something wrong?"

"No my love I am fine."

"Thinking about her?"

"Trying to kill an old habit."

"Oh?"

"I have a habit of comparing women to her. I can't do that anymore. She wouldn't have wanted me to."

"Donny, habits take a while to break. If you want me to, I can help you break it."

"Jordan, love, it is more complicated than you think."

"Oh? How so?"

"This is a habit I have had since she died. I have tried to break it several times, but with no success."

"Donny, that isn't something that will break easily, and you know that."

"Jordan, I don't want to make you feel bad."

"Donny, you won't, and you know that."

"I- Jordan, you really don't- I just can't-"

"Donny, everything is going to be alright, alright? Can you trust me?"

Ducky nodded, and in that moment, Jordan knew that she could help him, but there was still something he was not telling her, and she was determined to figure out what it was.


End file.
